


The Dragon Egg

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Merlin had been overly protective of his satchel the entire way back from the ruined tomb. He didn't really talk much to any of the Knights, and when they got back to Camelot, he totally blew Gwaine off.So Gwaine started reconsidering the events of the day.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 273
Collections: Fic In A Box





	The Dragon Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



If Gwaine was anybody else, he might have just stopped by Merlin’s room and asked him point-blank about the egg. But he had a flare for the dramatic. He also had a keen suspicion that Merlin had a really good reason to lie to him, so just asking him why he changed plans probably wasn’t going to be enough to get Merlin to open up. 

Instead, he waited for Merlin to leave the castle with his contraband. Once the castle guards were out of earshot, Gwaine stepped out from behind a tree.

“And where exactly are you sneaking off to?”

Merlin’s face looked pale under the moonlight as he turned to face him. “Gwaine?” 

“Who else would it be?” Gwaine crossed his arms, appraising Merlin. His arms were around his satchel, which he hugged even tighter to his chest.

Merlin scuffed the toe of his boot against the ground and scrunched up his face. “Can this conversation wait?” 

“Oh, c’mon Merlin. It seems like you could use a Knight to help protect that precious cargo.” Gwaine gestured at Merlin’s bag. He already knew what was inside. 

Merlin had been overly protective of his satchel the entire way back from the ruined tomb. He didn't really talk much to any of the Knights, and when they got back to Camelot, he totally blew Gwaine off.

Gwaine started reconsidering the events of the day. Merlin had known exactly where the tomb was. He said he could “sense” it. And then, Merlin had been gone when he’d woken up from a very impromptu nap at the camp. Gwaine had felt an overwhelming sense of dread, but there was no sign of a struggle or a kidnapping. Arthur and the rest of the Knights had hurried on, only to find Merlin at the ridge, watching the tomb they’d all been searching for inexplicably crumbling in on itself.

And now Merlin was sneaking around holding his satchel like it was a precious secret. 

These things were not a coincidence. Merlin had the dragon egg. 

Merlin exhaled heavily and his shoulders slumped, like he knew he’d been caught.

“Did you bring anyone else?” Merlin’s voice sounded defeated, which didn’t make sense to Gwaine.

Gwaine put a hand on his hip and tossed his hair in confusion. “What? No, it’s just me. Whatever scheme you’ve cooked up with the egg, I want to help.”

“But you… could have reported me. For betraying Arthur.” Merlin furrowed his brow.

Gwaine guffawed. “Report you? Do you think so little of me?” He took a step towards Merlin, and then paused when Merlin’s eyes darted down to his boots.

“This isn’t so simple, Gwaine. You come with me, and you’re going to be complicit in a high crime,” Merlin said slowly. He looked up again and his face looked as sincere as Gwaine had ever seen him. 

Gwaine had no idea what Merlin was talking about at that point, but that admonishment wasn’t going to change his mind. Gwaine never had reason to doubt Merlin’s loyalty to Camelot or to Arthur, so whatever Merlin was doing, it must be important. Gwaine pressed the palm of his hand over his heart. “I trust your judgment. Lead on and I will be your loyal Knight.” 

Merlin’s lips curled up into the hint of a smile, and then he promptly turned on his heel. Gwaine hurried to catch up, but Merlin’s face was mostly concealed by shadows so he couldn’t read his expression. 

Just as they were about to break from the tree line and step into the clearing, Merlin took a deep breath. When he opened up his mouth again, a strange otherworldly sound erupted from his lungs. Gwaine had never heard the language he was speaking before, but the words seemed to make the ground beneath their very feet tremble. 

Gwaine looked over to see Merlin’s eyes glowing gold. 

Ah. Magic. 

Gwaine should have guessed. 

Merlin kept marching into the clearing, but Gwaine’s mind was reeling. Merlin was the most mysterious and most sincere person Gwaine had ever met. Gwaine had always believed Merlin was beautiful because of those contradictions. Now he understood the reason Merlin had always been so guarded. Just by being his true self, Merlin was indeed committing a high crime. But only because Uther had outlawed magic.

Gwaine felt his heart constrict in his chest. Gwaine had done something wrong if Merlin ever believed Gwaine wouldn’t accept him. Wouldn’t _protect_ him. 

Before Gwaine could figure out exactly what to say, he heard a great rustling sound and felt a gust of wind rush past him and unsettle the trees.

He looked up and gasped in awe. 

A dragon! A huge, scaly beast with a long snout touched down in the field in front of Merlin. It’s huge feet landed with a heavy thud, and Gwaine knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. 

Last time he’d encountered a Dragon, it had nearly killed everyone in Camelot. That Dragon vaporized men with just one breath. Its thick skin had been nearly impenetrable. No Knight, not even Arthur, could get the best of the Dragon at first. Gwaine unsheathed his sword and strode toward Merlin.

And yet Merlin did not look afraid.

Merlin carefully put down his satchel in front of the dragon and pulled out a large, pale blue egg. He had a reverent smile on his face as he stared at it. 

The Dragon tucked its wings into its sides and lowered itself down to have a closer look. It was a rather magnificent beast. The moonlight reflected off its scales and made it seem as if it was glowing. It looked very similar to the one that had laid siege to Camelot, but the calmness this Dragon exuded as it gazed at the egg was a very stark contrast to the angry Dragon that had invaded Camelot. Besides, that Dragon had been slain. Surely not all Dragons were angry, evil things.

“Merlin?” The Dragon’s voice was deeper than a man’s, but the word was unmistakable. He knew Merlin by name.

“You are no longer the last of your kind,” Merlin said softly. He approached with the egg. Gwaine watched, rooted to the spot, as the Dragon’s eyes seemingly welled up with tears. 

He didn’t know Dragons could cry. He also found it strange that Merlin knew this Dragon was the last one living.

“How did you manage this?” The Dragon asked, sounding awe-struck.

“I was lucky. Is it still alive?” Merlin asked. 

“Oh, yes. They can live for a thousand years.” 

Gwaine sheathed his sword, because it felt stupid to hold it up now. Clearly Merlin and this Dragon had some kind of relationship, and Merlin meant to gift him the egg. 

Because neither of them had acknowledged him, he felt awkward just watching. But Gwaine wasn’t going to abandon Merlin now. Whether he needed Gwaine’s help or not, Gwaine wanted to prove to Merlin that his magic didn’t scare him. He knew the value of loyalty, and if that was the only thing he could offer tonight, then so be it.

Merlin placed the blue egg on a tree stump, and the Dragon explained that a Dragonlord had to name the hatchling in order for it to emerge. Gwaine had heard the word Dragonlord before, uttered in awed or fearful half-whispers in taverns far and wide. It was a strange thing to realize the word held real meaning.

Gwaine could see Merlin’s eyes widen, and then he smiled, and the moonlight reflected off his dark hair in a way that made him look otherworldly. He took a deep, calming breath, and then he spoke one word in the deep, inhuman voice he’d used earlier. 

“Aithusa," he breathed.

The egg cracked at the top and then along the side, and Gwaine gasped. He was sure now that he was seeing something no ordinary person was usually privy to. He glanced over at Merlin, and watched a single tear slide down his pale cheek. 

Merlin wasn't just a sorcerer, then. He was a Dragonlord too. Which explained why he spoke in that weird, ancient language.

Just when Gwaine thought Merlin couldn’t possibly be any more magical, he was proven wrong.

A squeaking sound brought Gwaine’s gaze back to the egg. The white, scaly head of a dragon poked its way out of the egg. It had intelligent blue eyes, and it seemed to be smiling. 

Merlin was beaming as more tears fell, and Gwaine felt himself choking up with tears of his own. Merlin had saved this tiny creature. He’d protected it from the collapse of the tomb, and from the other Knights, and from the King of Camelot himself. He’d brought that egg here, and breathed life into it. He'd befriended a dragon and given it a precious gift without anyone else even knowing.

Gwaine never had reason to hate magic, but now he certainly had reason to be in awe of it.

The big dragon sighed, and Gwaine looked over to see fat tears rolling down its cheek. It was an emotional moment all around, and Gwaine wanted to be closer to Merlin. He took a few steps forward just to wrap his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. 

Merlin looked over at him with wet eyes and a watery smile, and Gwaine grinned back. 

“Really amazing, mate. Well done,” Gwaine blurted out. 

Merlin laughed a little, and Gwaine stared at the way Merlin’s eyelashes were sticking together from his tears. Merlin wiped his face on his sleeve, and then wrapped his other arm around Gwaine’s waist. 

“Indeed, Merlin. You’ve done a great service to Dragons this day.” The Dragon bowed towards Merlin, which made Gwaine smile even harder. Merlin deserved such high praise.

“I shall take Aithusa with me tonight, to teach her the ways of the Dragon. And then she shall be free,” the Dragon continued.

“It feels strange to say goodbye,” Merlin said as he tightened his grip on Gwaine.

“It is not goodbye. You will see us again,” the Dragon said. And then he picked Aithusa up gently between his teeth. Aithusa stared at Merlin with owlish eyes before the Dragon spread its wings and effortlessly launched into the sky. 

Gwaine watched the dragon fly away, with its large hind feet tucked under its belly. The Dragon’s profile in flight was unmistakable. Clearly the Dragon that had attacked Camelot was the same beast as the one that had just bewitched Merlin. Gwaine's heart sank with the terrible realization that the Dragon had never actually been killed.

“Oi! I know that Dragon!” Gwaine said as he pulled away from Merlin to run forward a few steps. He immediately felt stupid for doing that, because the Dragon was already long gone.

He whirled back around to face Merlin, unsure of what to do. 

“How can we get Aithusa back? We can’t trust him!” Gwaine held up both his hands, feeling helpless. After all Merlin had done to protect the egg, surely there was something Gwaine could do to help now that - 

“I know who the Dragon is. His name is Kilgharrah,” Merlin said quietly. He bit his lip and then made a face that very clearly conveyed that he had some more secrets to spill. "He's not... there's a long explanation for why he attacked Camelot, but the short version involves Uther's cruelty and his revenge."

Revenge was a concept Gwaine was indeed familiar with. Maybe the situation was more complicated than he had thought. "I likely share the Dragon's opinion of Uther. On the other hand, I am struggling with the part about burning innocent people, but I suppose I don't understand Dragons. I leave that to you, Dragonlord.” Gwaine shook his head, but he wasn’t actually angry. It was Merlin’s decision to make, not his. Besides, it was too late to change anything now.

Merlin raised his eyebrow curiously when Gwaine said Dragonlord. "Have you heard of Dragonlords before?" 

Gwaine took a step forward and rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ve been everywhere, Merlin. I've heard many a tale involving Dragons and Dragonlords. And magic.” 

Merlin locked eyes with him, his voice suddenly very serious. “You know, no one really knows these things about me. Except Gaius.”

“Not even Arthur?” Gwaine had to ask. Even though he knew it was selfish of him, he wanted to be the keeper of Merlin’s secrets.

“No, I can’t. You know why, Gwaine. You cannot tell him either,” Merlin said earnestly. 

“Cross my heart,” Gwaine said as he used the hand not touching Merlin to draw an X over his chest. A silent thrill ran through him at the realization that Merlin had trusted him enough to let him watch such a powerful display of his magic. 

Merlin laughed then, a carefree sound that bubbled up from his chest, and Gwaine's chest swelled with happiness. 

Gwaine had to say it before he lost the courage. “Thank you for letting me be here. I want to be there for you, Merlin. In whatever ways you’ll allow me.”

“I’m actually glad I got to share this with you. It feels like a relief.” Merlin smiled, and the moonlight illuminated the delicate curve of his lips. 

“Can I walk you home?” Gwaine held out the crook of his arm because he was feeling particularly bold. “And then maybe you can tell me why you are friends with a murderous Dragon.”

Merlin laughed again, and threaded his arm through Gwaine’s. “I will tell you the story. But it’s a long one. Maybe you should stay over?” 

Gwaine grinned and tugged Merlin closer. “It has been too long since I stayed in that cozy little bed of yours.”

Merlin laughed again and Gwaine led them forward. He watched as Merlin whispered a few words and a ball of light appeared before them to light the path. Gwaine kept right on walking, because he felt that Merlin would want him to take magic in stride instead of making a big deal of it.

But it was hard not to stare. Merlin looked beautiful like that, with his eyes glowing gold, and the soft magical glow of the golden orb highlighting his features. Gwaine was sure he would eventually get used to Merlin’s magic, but that day was not yet upon him.


End file.
